The Journey
by Hermowninny
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles starring Roonil Wazlib and Hermowninny Granger. Er, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Serious, funny, or sweet and fluffy. All R/Hr
1. Shattered Glass

A/N: This will be a series of one-shots (drabbles?) of Ron and Hermione, starting with the famous Malfoy Manor scene. I'll probably update regardless of reviews, but they are appreciated. If you like it, dislike it, or are completely indifferent, please tell me. It's my first story, so I'd love to know whether you think I should write more.

---

Broken Glass

Shards of glittering crystal fly in all directions, ripping through your skin, but you don't notice. All you know is her. She is trapped underneath that pile of broken glass, so you run after her. Curses are soaring all around you. You don't care.

You pick her up and hold her to your chest. Tears run down your face, racing each other as they drip down onto her. All you ever wanted, all you ever needed, was to protect her. But every time, you fail. From now on, it will be different. From now on, you'll do everything you can so that you'll never have to see her like this again.

You quickly grab the wand that has been thrown towards you and apparate away. _Please_, you think, hysterical with desperation, _please, please, please_, _be okay_.

---


	2. I Love You

"I love you, Hermione."

Shit! Did I just say that? Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I covered my face with my hands to hide the ferocious shade of red it had turned. Maybe she thought I meant it in that way, but I didn't. Well maybe I did. But I was only saying thanks! And besides, people say they love their family, and she was sort of like family. Well, no not quite. Not at all. Maybe she thinks of me as a brother, but I definitely don't think of her as a sister. Well, maybe she did see me as something more. She was jealous of Lavender, wasn't she? No, she probably just hated Lavender. Not that I blame her. But I can't believe I said that I loved her! She'll hate me now.

"Better not let Lavender hear you say that," Hermione said simply.

My body instantly relaxed. It's not like I meant anything. I was just saying thanks.


	3. Brown Eyes

Brown eyes look at you with slight repulsion as you introduce yourself. Well, can't say you feel different. Bloody, annoying know-it-all she is. She seems to think she's better than everyone else. You really hope you don't end up in the same House as her. You don't think you'll be able to stand the next seven years if you do.

You've never been so happy in your life. Your best friend is back. Seeing her petrified possibly the most frightening experience of your life. But none of that matters now. Two brown eyed girls had been returned to you, and you're extremely grateful.

She's mad at you again. The glare of her brown eyes was burning right through you. You're not going to back down, though. Her cat killed Scabbers! Wasn't even a cat, that monster. She doesn't have the right to be angry with you. For a second, when she yelled at you, you can't help but feel a little thrill. You immediately push that aside. Instead you glare right at those brown eyes and yell back.

Her brown eyes are different today. They're coated in make-up. It made them seem brighter than usual. Everything about her looked brighter, actually. She's radiating a kind of confidence you had never seen before. Maybe it was the clothes, or the make-up, or the git of a bloke connected to her. Either way, she is beautiful, and she knew it. And you were a mess she won't even bother to look at. This was turning out to be a really great night.

Brown eyes gaze forward in determination. Sometimes that look of stubbornness wasn't always too great. For example, when she wouldn't stop nagging about homework or SPEW. Today was different, though. When she was going with you to go to the Department of Mysteries, her stubbornness was one of her best qualities. She glanced at you for a second. It gave you an odd feeling you'd all make it out okay.

You haven't seen her brown eyes in a while. You've never felt worse. You could live with their anger and disgust. You couldn't live with them ignoring you. It was final proof that she doesn't need you. She never has and never will. You're just an arse who doesn't deserve her. You don't even like Lavender. So why are you still with her and not Hermione? You find no real answer to this. You may have screwed up before, but now you've really done it.

You've never been so terrified. They're going to hurt her. Maybe kill her. "No! Take me instead!" you scream before you could even think about it. In that moment, you realize that you were wrong about something. You thought you couldn't give up those brown eyes. But that wasn't the case. You need her to be safe. You need her to be happy. You don't need to have her, though. If her being all right meant you never got to see her again, you'd accept that. You'd make any sacrifice for the brown-eyed girl you'd grown to love.

You sit next to her bed at Shell Cottage. She silently opens her eyes to reveal chocolate colored irises to you. She looks around confused, but you just smile. She'd never know what her brown eyes meant to you.

* * *

Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for another chapter. Next one from Hermione's point of view, I promise! Reviews are always welcome.

I did write this at 1 in the morning, when I was falling asleep, so there could be horrible mistakes.


	4. Why?

People had asked her why she was friends with him. It just didn't seem like they got along, after all. It was a question she usually shrugged off. Today, she wondered, though. Why _was _she friends with him? After all, sometimes she swore hated Ron Weasley. The only reason they had become friends was because of a troll attack. It wasn't exactly the basis of an average friendship.

He was the opposite of her in just about every way. He was irresponsible, lazy, and never got any work done. She couldn't count the number of times she'd had to complete his assignments because he'd forgotten them. When he did manage to get any homework done, it was only with half effort.

He was also the most tactless person she'd ever met. He never seemed to care if people were hurt by his words or actions. He just said whatever stupid thing came to his head. He'd made her cry on far too many occasions to count. The Yule Ball was yet another mess she stills hates to think about. He had a habit of getting jealous of others too easily. True, it was only because he was insecure, but she hated to give him an excuse.

There was also the fact that he was immature, a pig, and just obnoxious. And yet, he was her friend. And yet, she loved him. Why? Maybe it was because he could be kinder than anyone she'd known, especially when he didn't mean to be. He'd do anything to help out a friend. Maybe it was his bravery, or how loyal he was to Harry. Maybe it was the way he made her happy when she wanted so desperately to burst into tears. Why was something she would never know. But he was her best friend. And he loved her. Maybe those were good enough reasons. But, Hermione decided, if there was a reason why we could figure these things out life would be a bit pointless.


End file.
